


Lier son âme à la sienne

by Ambrena



Series: Voix du désert [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Or il advint, dès que David eut achevé de parler à Saül, que l'âme de Jonathan se lia à l'âme de David et que Jonathan l'aima comme lui-même [...] Jonathan conclut une alliance avec David, parce qu'il l'aimait comme lui-même, alors il se dépouilla du manteau qu'il avait sur lui et il le donna à David, ainsi que ses effets et jusqu'à son épée, son casque et sa ceinture » <i>Livre de Samuel</i>, 1-18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lier son âme à la sienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la session 2011 d'Obscur Echange. Domaine public.

Avant le combat qui opposait David au plus redoutable des Philistins, le fils du roi savait à peine de qui il s’agissait. Dans son souvenir, ce n’était qu’un garçon frêle, qui jouait de la harpe à la cour royale. Personne d’important, c’était certain. Alors qu’il avait le même âge, Jonathan s’était déjà battu contre de redoutables ennemis à Guibea. Il s’était même infiltré dans le camp de ses adversaires et y avait tué une vingtaine d’hommes. 

Pourtant, malgré son manque évident d’expérience, le jeune musicien insistait pour participer à la guerre. Il avait déjà combattu des lions et des ours, argumentait-il. Lorsqu’une brebis était emportée par l’un de ces animaux, il le poursuivait et le tuait. Ce ne devait pas être bien différent, avec un être humain, pensait-il naïvement. En réponse, Saül secoua tristement la tête.

« Tu n’es qu’un enfant », murmura-t-il.

L’enfant en question fronça les sourcils en affirmant que le fils du souverain, aussi âgé que lui, participait pourtant aux combats. Pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas en faire de même ? Il ne manquait ni de volonté, ni de courage. Et après sa victoire sur Goliath, une vérité dont il ne doutait pas, nul ne remettrait en question sa vaillance. En prononçant ces mots, il se redressait, en tentant de se grandir, et levait le menton. Une attitude puérile, mais insistante.

Lassé par le harcèlement de son serviteur, le roi décida de le laisser se battre. Il le revêtit de sa lourde cuirasse, lui confia son casque d’airain, et ceignit à sa ceinture sa propre épée. Trop chétif, le garçon ne parvenait pas à marcher en portant un tel attirail. Il s’en débarrassa donc très vite, malgré les avertissements des autres soldats. Ce fut armé de sa fronde de berger et d’un bâton qu’il irait sur le champ de bataille, cinq pierres polies dans sa gibecière.

Avant qu’il ne parte définitivement, le prince tenta de l’arrêter. À ses yeux, cette entreprise ne représentait qu’un sacrifice inutile, une preuve de folie pure. Ce n’était pas la peine d’envoyer à la mort un adolescent, qui n’avait même pas profité de la vie et qui ne connaissait que les plaines ou les troupeaux. Cette intervention n’aiderait en rien Israël, et contribuerait même à faire perdre son courage au peuple. Il n’était jamais agréable de voir le cadavre d’un enfant.

« Tu cours droit à la mort, lui lança-t-il en le retenant par son bras nu. C’est insensé. N’y vas pas. »

Le pâtre se dégagea fermement et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, décidé. Malgré son expérience de la guerre, Jonathan ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un regard aussi déterminé. Ce fut d’un ton semblable que son interlocuteur lui adressa la parole, calme mais résolu. 

« Je gagnerai », proclama-t-il simplement avant de poursuivre sa route. 

Le géant du camp adverse émit exactement les mêmes réserves, hormis le fait qu’il se réjouissait de cette prochaine mise à mort. Il n’eut pourtant pas le temps de se gausser longtemps. Une pierre le frappa de plein fouet et il s’effondra au sol, terrassé par le berger. Ce dernier courut à lui, lui prit son épée et lui coupa la tête. Ensuite, il l’éleva aussi haut qu’il le pouvait, en offrande à l’Éternel. 

Incrédule, le fils du roi dut bien se rendre à l’évidence. Contre toute attente, David avait effectivement vaincu son assaillant.

 

*****

 

Le visage de David resplendissait d’une lumière dont il était difficile de trouver l’origine. Pourtant, le jeune homme se tenait dos au soleil, à l’entrée de la tente de Saül. Mais il rayonnait tant d’avoir triomphé qu’il en éclairait son entourage tout entier. Il tenait encore à la main la tête de Goliath, poisseuse de sang noir. Il tenait de la même main la fronde de berger et le crâne de Philistin, contraste sublime et cruel.

Dans un sourire, il écarta les doigts et la laissa tomber aux pieds de son souverain, tel un barbare tribut. Libre et heureux, il donna son nom au roi, qui salua sa réussite martiale. C’était avant que le venin acariâtre de la jalousie n’ait empoisonné son cœur. À l’époque, Saül savait encore se réjouir sincèrement des honneurs militaires qu’un autre recevait. Il sortit de la tente et acclama le vainqueur, en le laissant seul avec Jonathan.

Le fils du roi, qui était resté muet jusque là, ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune guerrier. Le couchant conférait des reflets roux à ses boucles blondes, qui lui tombaient jusqu’aux épaules. Il se dégageait une telle sérénité de ce pâtre, qui venait pourtant de terrasser un géant, que le prince en fut marqué à jamais. Dès lors, l'âme de Jonathan se lia à celle de David, et il l’aima comme lui-même.

Les yeux bleus du berger s’attachèrent au prince, qui sut immédiatement qu’il était percé à jour. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas vulnérable pour autant. Au contraire, ce regard tendre lui prouvait que son amour était payé de retour. Apaisé, il esquissa un sourire, auquel David répondit sans hésiter. Il aurait voulu caresser ces joues, cette bouche entrouverte. Toutefois, retenu par le souvenir des Saintes Écritures, il n’en fit rien.

Au lieu de cela, dans un état second, il ôta le riche manteau qu’il portait. L’étoffe précieuse tomba à terre, dans la poussière de la tente. Elle fut rapidement suivie par le casque du jeune homme, qui s’abattit dans un fracas métallique. Le prince dénoua ensuite sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes. Puis ce fut au tour de la tunique de les rejoindre. Nu, l’adolescent confia ces objets à son aimé, ainsi que son arc et son épée. Il se donnait tout entier à lui. 

David reçut ces présents inhabituels d’un air apparemment tranquille. Sous la surface, pourtant, son corps brûlait du désir de toucher Jonathan. Il tenta de s’en abstenir, mais lorsque le fils du roi lui tendit son arme, il ne put empêcher ses mains d’effleurer celles de son compagnon. Ce très léger contact le rendit extatique.

Le berger passa ce jour-là en compagnie de la famille royale, car le souverain ne l’avait pas laissé rentrer chez lui. Isaï voulait peut-être revoir son fils, devenu si célèbre, mais ce point importait peu au roi. Il ne voulait pas se séparer du plus précieux de ses serviteurs. Qui aurait pu penser qu’un simple musicien possédait de tels talents guerriers ? La victoire inespérée de l’armée d’Israël gonflait de joie le cœur de tout le peuple.

Et les sentiments de Jonathan l’emplissaient de bonheur et de tourment, l’agitaient comme une vague. 

 

*****

 

On avait donné à David sa propre chambre dans le palais de Saül. C’était la plus luxueuse d’entre toutes. Mais le berger ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à la journée, à sa victoire sur Goliath et à l’accueil royal. Il revoyait le rituel qu’avait pratiqué Jonathan et se retournait encore et encore dans sa couche.

Il n’avait pas encore éprouvé le sentiment qui naissait en lui et avait beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître. Il demanda conseil à l’Eternel en son for intérieur, désemparé. Ce dernier lui affirma alors qu’il s’agissait d’amour. Epouvanté, David pensa qu’il commentait donc un péché contre Dieu mais la présence divine rit doucement et le rassura. S’il ne commettait pas l’acte charnel avec Jonathan, son âme resterait sauve.

Il en était à ce point lorsqu’il entendit un bruit de l’autre côté de la porte, comme si quelqu’un avait tenté de frapper mais s’était retenu de justesse. Cela avait donné un petit son étouffé. Curieux, il alla ouvrir. Et voici, Jonathan se tenait sur le seuil et voulait lui adresser la parole, mais n’y parvenait pas. David se leva et il alla vers lui, pour parler à son cœur.

« Chasse-moi, finit-il par dire après un long silence, car je mérite ton courroux. »

L’adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où son visiteur voulait en venir. Il le considéra un moment en silence, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve le courage de parler à nouveau. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et se tordait les mains, nerveux. Le berger ne comprenait pas d’où venait toute cette nervosité à son égard.

Finalement, Jonathan releva furtivement la tête, croisa son regard et se mordilla les lèvres.

« Je ne peux rien t’avouer, affirma-t-il. Ce serait pécher contre l’Eternel.  
-L’Esprit de l’Eternel parle par moi, et Sa parole est sur ma langue, récita David, confiant. Si le Dieu d’Israël est mécontent, Il nous le dira, n’aie crainte.  
-Alors, je vais parler, décida le fils du roi, et je serai changé en statue de sel. »

La référence fit réagir le berger, qui comprit où son ami voulait en venir.

« Montre-toi pur avec celui qui est pur, bon avec celui qui est bon, l’encouragea-il. Dis la vérité devant celui qui est honnête. Si c’est ton âme qui s’exprime à travers ta bouche, nul mal ne te sera fait.  
-Je t’aime, confessa alors Jonathan. Je t’aime, et je suis dans le malheur, car je sais que selon les lois de nos pères, c’est un péché mortel.  
-Dans la détresse, invoque l’Eternel, pria alors le berger. Invoque ton Dieu, et Il te dira que faire. Il parlera dans ton cœur. L’entends-tu ? »

Jonathan secoua la tête, désemparé.

« Il dit qu’Il a vu notre amour, continua David, et que cet amour est pur. Il dit que Ses lois ne s’appliquent qu’aux mauvais, comme les méchants de Sodome qui s’étaient détournés du Seigneur. Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont justes et bons, dit-Il, et Il les permet. »

David marcha d’un pas sûr vers son aimé et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il eut un mouvement de surprise, mais ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, il appuya son front contre le sien, apaisé par le discours que Dieu avait tenu en son âme. 

« J’ai observé les voies de l’Eternel, et je n’ai point été coupable devant mon Dieu, répéta le berger. Je ne me suis point écarté de Ses lois, et j’ai été sans reproche devant Lui. »

Et la foudre de l’Eternel ne s’abattit pas sur eux lorsque leurs bouches s’unirent. 

 

*****

 

Jonathan aima donc David, autant que sa sœur Mikal. Le roi ne l’apprit jamais, ce qui était heureux car cela avait été le cas, il n’aurait jamais parlé à son fils du plan qu’il préparait pour tuer son rival. Une fois au courant de la machination, le prince, dont l’âme était liée à celle de son compagnon, l’avertit que son père cherchait à le faire mourir. Il lui conseilla de se cacher provisoirement. Pendant ce temps, il plaida la cause du guerrier. Il en parla favorablement, tant et si bien que Saül se détourna de son projet néfaste. Lorsque celui qui avait vaincu Goliath revint, il l’accueillit à bras ouverts. 

Mais la guerre continuait, et le fils d’Isaï se battait de mieux en mieux. Il fit subir une grande défaite aux Philistins, qui s’enfuirent devant lui. À son retour, les femmes chantèrent ses louanges et dansèrent au son des tambourins en peau de chevreau. Elles s’écriaient que Saül en avait frappé des milliers, et que David en avait tué des myriades. Le roi en fut violemment offensé.

« On m’attribue les milliers, et c’est à mon rival que l’on donne les myriades ! » fulminait-il. 

Auprès de lui, son fils, aimé de David, tentait de l’apaiser. Cependant, un mauvais esprit de Dieu rôdait autour du roi, et ne cessait de lui inspirer des pensées de mort et de destruction. Il était désormais trop vieux pour monter à l’assaut, et souffrait de n’avoir que la seconde place dans le cœur de son peuple. C’était trop tard pour la reconquérir.

Un jour, excédé, il lança un javelot dans la direction du joueur de harpe. Ce dernier s’éclipsa à temps. La lance se ficha dans la paroi du mur. À ce signe de haine, David sut qu’il était temps de partir. Aidé par son épouse, il prit la fuite dans la nuit. Mikal trahit son père, en faisant croire aux gardes qui étaient venu chercher son mari que ce dernier était souffrant. Lorsque le souverain l’interrogea sur la raison de cette dissimulation, elle prétendit que c’était son époux qui l’y avait forcée. Comme pour son frère Jonathan, elle ne voulait pas que son père découvre l’ampleur de l’amour qu’elle portait à David.

Le prince et le fugitif se retrouvèrent en dehors des remparts de la ville, sous le ciel étoilé. Ils coururent l’un vers l’autre et se prirent les mains. Fébrile, Jonathan mit au point un code afin que son amant sache si Saül avait décidé de le faire mourir ou non. Avant de se séparer, ils se couvrirent le corps de mille caresses. Jonathan lui baisa les lèvres une dernière fois et témoigna auprès de David de son affection pour lui, car il l’aimait comme son âme.

Ils se séparèrent en pleurant, le cœur empli d’affliction. Celui que l’Eternel avait choisi s’enfuit dans le désert. De son côté, le fils du roi rejoignit la cour. Il découvrit les noirs desseins de son père et dut s’empêcher d’exprimer sa colère. Il résolut de prévenir David le plus tôt possible.

 

*****

 

Le soleil les surprit couchés l’un auprès de l’autre, mais ils ne s’étaient pas connus et leur âme était restée pure. L’un bras de Jonathan était négligemment posé sur le torse nu de David, qui s’éveilla en sursaut. Il secoua le compagnon qui sommeillait à ses côtés, en lui disant :

« Vois, le soleil est déjà levé, et ton père s’enflammera contre ton absence. »

Jonathan lui répondit :

« Je ne peux te quitter, et peu m’importe la colère de mon père si je suis avec toi. Tu es mon rocher, ma forteresse, mon libérateur. Tu es le roc où je trouve un abri, mon bouclier et la force qui me sauve, ma haute retraite et mon refuge. Tu es mon berger. »

Telles furent les paroles de Jonathan. David secoua la tête en les entendant, et appuya son index contre la bouche de son ami pour qu’il se taise. Puis il lui prit le visage dans les mains.

« Ce sont là des mots que l’on doit adresser à l’Éternel, et non à un simple mortel, chuchota-t-il avec tendresse. Tu ne peux affirmer ces choses.  
-Peu importe. C’est ce que je pense du fond du cœur. »

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, les doigts de David pressés contre la joue chaude de son compagnon. Les rayons de soleil obliques jouaient dans leurs cheveux. Autour d’eux, ce n’était que le silence du désert. 

Le berger rompit encore ce silence :

« Maintenant, tu dois partir, mon aimé, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Ton lit au palais est vide, et la haine de ton père s’embrasera contre toi s’il apprend que tu étais ici, en ma compagnie.  
-Je ne veux pas m’en aller, protesta le prince. Le bonheur et la grâce m’accompagneront tous les jours de ma vie, si tu me permets de partir avec toi.  
-C’est trop dangereux, lui répliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te faire courir ce risque. Tu m’es plus cher que ma vie, et je m’en voudrais trop s’il t’arrivait malheur par ma faute. »

Son ami tenta d’argumenter, mais David était implacable, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Jonathan pleurait, lui aussi.

« Alors chaque jour, je te bénirai, finit-il par proclamer, la voix entrecoupée de larmes. Je célèbrerai toujours ton nom. »

Le berger hocha la tête et l’embrassa une dernière fois, passionnément. Ensuite, il se détacha de ses bras aimants et disparut dans le désert. 

 

*****

 

Le roi continua sa guerre contre David, mais il ignorait encore que son fils avait épousé la cause de son ennemi. Le chef militaire se cachait dans la forêt de Ziph, et il avait rassemblé six cents hommes qui avaient pris son parti et non celui de Saül. 

C’est alors qu’un soir, Jonathan décida d’aller lui rendre visite dans la forêt. En voyant le prince s’avancer vers le camp, les archers le mirent en joue, mais David retint leur main en leur criant :

« Ne tirez pas ! Cet homme est notre allié.  
-Mais c’est le fils de ton ennemi, protestèrent les soldats.  
-Oui, mais il se bat pour notre cause, et non pour celle de sa famille, expliqua-t-il. C’est pourquoi je vous demande de le laisser aller en paix. »

Et les hommes laissèrent retomber la main qui tendait la corde de l’arc. 

Inconscient du danger qu’il venait de courir, Jonathan venait à lui, paisible. David courut à lui et l’entoura de ses bras. Ils versèrent même des larmes de joie, car ils avaient cru ne plus jamais se revoir. Puis David l’interrogea à propos de sa présence ici.

« Rejoins-tu mon armée, Jonathan ? l’interrogea-t-il. Je t’avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas te voir m’accompagner. Tu encourrais un trop grave danger.  
-N’aie crainte, le rassura-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas me battre contre mon propre père. Mais je suis venu te dire qu’il ne te trouvera jamais. Je lui donne de fausses informations. En ce moment, il te cherche sur la colline de Hakila, en face du désert. »

En entendant ces paroles, David bénit le nom de son aimé et chanta ses louanges.

« Ma bouche fera connaître à jamais ta fidélité auprès de mes hommes, affirma-t-il.  
-Au contraire, le contra Jonathan. Il ne faut pas qu’en dehors de ceux qui m’ont vu aujourd’hui, l’on apprenne que je suis de ton côté.  
-Tu as raison, soupira le chef militaire. Mais dans mon cœur, je te bénirai toute ma vie.  
-Moi aussi », répondit-il en écho. Et leurs lèvres s’unirent.

« Mon âme a soif de toi, mon corps soupire après toi, lui avoua Jonathan. Je pense sans cesse à toi lorsque je suis allongé sur ma couche, et je suis tourmenté par ton souvenir. C’est pour cela que je suis venu, même si je ne peux ouvertement me rallier à toi. »

David lui ferma la bouche d’une main et l’entraîna vers sa tente de l’autre. Ils ne se connurent pas, mais ils se donnèrent les plus douces caresses que l’on puisse imaginer. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, et ne se quittèrent qu’au petit matin.

« Je remets mon esprit entre tes mains », lui confia Jonathan avant de partir. Et il s’enfonça dans la forêt. 

 

*****

 

Saül poursuivait toujours de sa haine David. Toutefois, il ne pouvait entièrement se consacrer à sa vindicte, car les Philistins étaient venus livrer bataille à Israël. Lors d’une bataille, ils tuèrent Jonathan et ses deux frères. Voyant que tout était perdu, le roi se suicida. Et la lignée royale s’éteignit ainsi.

De son côté, David combattait les Amalécites et n’était pas au courant de la funeste nouvelle. Lorsqu’il revint à Tsiklag, un messager s’en vint du camp du souverain, les vêtements déchirés et la tête couverte de terre. Cependant, ce deuil n’était qu’affiché, car le visage du soldat resplendissait de joie. Lorsqu’il vit le chef militaire, il se prosterna devant lui et lui donna le nom de roi. David lui demanda ce que cela signifiait. 

« Saül et ses fils sont morts, annonça le jeune homme. Cela veut dire que c’est toi, le roi d’Israël ! »

Au lieu de se réjouir, le chef militaire afficha un air sombre.

« Ses enfants aussi, dis-tu ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. 

L’homme hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres – il n’était pas au courant du double jeu du fils de Saül.

« Y compris Jonathan ? l’interrogea-t-il encore.  
-Jonathan, Abinadab et même Malkischua, le benjamin », affirma le soldat. 

Mais il avait toujours besoin d’une confirmation. 

« J’apporte ce diadème et ce bracelet en guise de preuves », fit-il en laissant tomber les bijoux dans un fracas métallique. 

Pris de désespoir, David déchira ses vêtements en signe de deuil, et tous les hommes qui l’entouraient en firent de même. Tous gémirent, pleurèrent et jeûnèrent, parce que la maison d’Israël était tombée par l’épée.

Lorsque le soir vint, le nouveau roi convoqua le messager et lui demanda des précisions sur la mort de son prédécesseur. Le jeune homme mentit, et affirma que c’était lui qui avait tué Saül, alors qu’en vérité, il avait lui-même mis fin à ses jours. Il pensait que cette nouvelle lui donnerait du crédit auprès de David mais pris de colère, ce dernier le fit tuer.

Ensuite, il prit sa harpe et improvisa un cantique funèbre. Il chanta surtout la douleur qu’il éprouvait à la perte de Jonathan. L’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui était au-dessus de celui des femmes.

 

*****

 

Le peuple pensait que David chercherait à se venger du mal que lui avait fait Saül, et qu’il traquerait la famille de son ennemi. Au contraire, le nouveau souverain fut magnanime. Mais ses partisans furent plus féroces que lui. Ils tuèrent dans son sommeil Isch-Boscheth, fils de l’ancien roi. En punition, David fit exécuter les meurtriers de cet homme.

Le nouveau souverain ne porta pas non plus atteinte aux autres enfants de Saül qui avaient survécu, ni à ses petits-enfants. Il reprit Mikal, que l’on avait donné à un autre en son absence, et l’aima plus encore qu’auparavant, car elle ressemblait à son frère défunt. Il laissa aussi vivre Mephiboscheth, parce que c’était le fils de Jonathan. Il le chérit même comme si c’était son propre enfant. 

Vint un jour où les Gabaonites allèrent trouver David en lui demandant de faire mourir sept hommes de la famille de Saül, pour se venger des persécutions que l’ancien roi avait commis à leur égard. Et, dans son amour pour le prince défunt, David épargna une fois de plus le fils de Jonathan. Deux fils et cinq petits-fils de Saül périrent pourtant, mais par respect pour la lignée royale, David recueillit leurs ossements et chercha un endroit où ensevelir tous les membres de la maison de Saül. 

Il alla donc sous à Jabès, en Galaad. Là, il déterra les ossements de Saül, de Jonathan, d’Abinadab et de Malkischua, qui se trouvaient à quatre endroits distincts. Il prit les os de Jonathan et les porta à ses lèvres, le cœur empli de regrets. Puis il ordonna qu’on enterre ces restes à Tséla, dans le sépulcre de Kis. Il fut fait selon sa volonté.

David régna longtemps, et ce fut un bon souverain. Mais parfois, lorsqu’il prenait sa harpe et qu’il chantait les louages de l’Éternel, les douces paroles de Jonathan lui revenaient en mémoire. Alors, en larmes, il les intégrait à ses cantiques et à ses psaumes.


End file.
